


You Noticed Me

by FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople/pseuds/FuckingDestielandMclennonpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never gets noticed until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I dunno, I think this one will continue

"Shit!" Castiel yelled as he dropped his hot coffee into his lap, and they were brand new pants too. Castiel quickly stood up and rushed over to the sink, grabbing a clothe and wetting it before roughly rubbing at the coffee mark near his pelvis. After a good five minuets of scrubbing, Cas finally got the coffee spot gone, but now had a big wet spot, he sighed loudly and rushed to his room, changing his pants. He looked at the clock on his bed side table and saw it was 8:15 am, he was going to be late! He quickly zipped up his pants, grabbed his bag and ran out of the door. "Great, I was going so well as to come to school on time, and now I just have to go and wreck the streak" he muttered to himself as he reached the gates of his school. Liverpool High School was, to Castiel, a great school. He had promised his mother that he would never come late to school, well, there was no need for the promise anymore considering that she had passed away a few months ago. He had only joined the school at the start of the year, and most people at this time would at least have friends, or be noticed, but it's as if Castiel isn't even there. Boys and girls walk passed him without even knowing they had passed him. But he didn't mind, in fact he was quite used to it, he even expected to be invisible when he arrived to the school. It just looked like one of those schools.

He walked to his locker, putting his bag in, taking out his sketch book and heading to the library. It's always quiet in the library, obviously, since it is a library, but this one is more quiet then others. Maybe because no one goes into it, so Castiel has the whole place to himself, aside from the librarian, who is always out having a smoke anyway. He walked to the back of the library and sat at a desk, placing his sketchbook down and pulling out his drawing utensils. He also pulled out his Ipod and popped in his earphones. He looked through his playlist which consisted of mostly Elvis, so he picked his favourite playlist and put it into his pocket, closing his eyes for a moment to listen to 'Love Me Tender'. He opened his eyes and looked at the blank page of his sketchbook, listening to the song, he decided to draw something 'lovey dovey'. As he started sketching, two seconds had passed after he heard the library doors open, he turned around enough to see it was a student, he shook his head and looked back to his book, "what was it you were expecting Cas?" he asked himself in a whisper. He found himself looking back at the boy who had entered the library. Castiel couldn't recognise him, 'he must be new' he thought to himself. He noticed that the boy was looking at him too, and quickly turned back to his book . He heard footsteps on the carpet getting closer to him, he closed his eyes tightly, hoping they wouldn't stop close to him, but instead they got further away, to the other side of the library. Castiel looked up and saw that the boy had sat at the table in the corner of the library.

After about 20 minuets, the school bell had rung and Castiel stood up and started to pack up his things, the boy passing him once again. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, that was the only thing Castiel could pick out without looking right at the kid. He left the library and headed straight for his locker. As he started to unlock it, another unfamiliar boy walked next to him, attempting to unlock the locker next to him. "Uh, here" Castiel said, moving the boy softly out of the way, the door always jammed when someone tried to open it. Castiel shoved himself into it and it opened, he smiled at the boy and opened his locker "that one always gets itself jammed" he said placing his sketchbook into the locker. "Thanks" The boy said, his voice kind of deep, but high at the same time, Castiel dared to look at him and the boy was looking right at him smiling kindly. Castiel felt his cheeks burn, he smiled back and looked down. "The names Dean, Dean Winchester" he said leaning against the locker, Castiel looked up at him and blushed more. Dean had beautiful big green eyes, he had long eyelashes for a boy, but it suited him. He wore a green plaid shirt that went well with his eyes, he had very very light stubble on his chin and beautiful teeth. He was fit too, he could see Dean's muscles through his damn shirt. He shook his head and quickly put out his hand, Dean taking it softly. "M-my name's Castiel, Castiel Novak" He said smiling shyly, shaking Dean's hand. Dean gave him a big grin before saying "Nice to meet you" before picking up his books and walking to his class. Castiel stood there for a short moment before falling to lean on the locker, this boy, this attractive, kind boy, actually noticed him. Castiel smiled like an idiot and walked to his class


	2. A new day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just about the next day

The next day Castiel woke up early enough to get dressed and have breakfast without having the worry of being late to school. He remember the day before and hoped to see the Dean Winchester again, he really hoped. He got snapped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, he rushed over to it and picked it up, "Hello?" he asked quietly, he isn't used to people calling him, well, not at this hour that is. "Hello, is this Castiel Novak?" the voice on the other end asked, Castiel nodded, but soon remembered that the person couldn't see him, "Uh, yes, how can I help you?" he asked, "You might of seen two new boys yesterday, am I right?" Castiel took a moment to think about Dean and the other newbie "Yes, but before we o any further can I ask, who is this?" he asked suspiciously. "It's Miss Jenna, your school Principle" she said, sounding un impressed with Castiel's blindness. "Oh, OH! Sorry Miss" he said looking down, feeling stupid, "What is it about the boys?" 

"Their name's are Sam and Dean Winchester, I saw that you have already met the older one"

"If Dean is the older one, then yes"

"Well I saw that you were getting on well with him, so I thought it would be nice to let you show him around the school, he had a habit of losing his way the whole day yesterday" she sighed lightly

"Sure, but who's going to take care of Sam?" He asked, still wondering why she is calling him and not meeting him at school, "Oh I have a lovely girl Jessica to take care of him, they seemed to get along swimmingly yesterday, so now they are going to be together" Castiel could hear a giggle on the other side of the line. He knew his principle was a bit of a couple maker, so she obviously wanted Sam and Jessica to go out, but he was a little caught up on her putting him and Dean together. But deep down Castiel didn't really mind the idea, "Well, that’s all I wanted to let you know, see you at school, Castiel, Goodbye"

"Uh, yeah, Goodbye Miss" He put down the phone and packed his back, heading out the door and starting to walk to school. He passed houses he would always pass, until there was a sound of a door opening and a voice saying "Alright, see after school, Dad!" and then a close of the door, he kept walking, but he continued to think about where he had heard that voice before. After a moment he heard a small chatter, sounded like only two people, and then a "Hey, hold on a tick, I know that guy, uh, Castiel!" causing Castiel to turn around, coming face-to-face with Dean Winchester, he jumped back, blushing lightly. Dean chuckled a little and his brother came out from behind him, "Oh, so this is the Castiel you've been telling me and Dad about then" he smiled, walking up to Castiel and shook his hand "The names Sam Winchester, nice to meet you Castiel" he smiled wider and let go of his hand, Castiel looked up at him and smiled nervously, he isn't used to all this attention.

 

They all ended up walking to school together, they didn't talk, just walked, except for the short moments where Dean asked how Castiel was, which Castiel answered with a quick "fine" and kept on walking. After 10 or 20 minuets they reached the school gates, just in time to hear an announcement on the PA system, "Can Castiel Novak, Jessica Summers and Sam and Dean Winchester please come to the principles office please, thank you". Dean and Sam looked at each other in confusion, but Castiel was already half way up the path heading for the principles office, Dean and Sam rushed to catch up to him. "Do you know why we're going to the boss?" Dean asked, chuckling, Castiel only smiled and nodded. He didn't really bother to tell them the reason why they were going to where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where do we start on the tour of the school?" Dean asked smiling widely, Castiel took a moment to look at his teeth, he had nice teeth, they glistened in the light. "Well, where do you want to go first?" Castiel asked, smiling slightly, still staring at Deans teeth, "Well, what's the most interesting place in the school?"

"I suppose the Art room is pretty cool" Dean's face lit up a tiny bit when Castiel said that, "You do art?" He asked putting his arm out as if to say 'Ladies first' and Castiel started walking, "Yeah, not very good, but it's something to do when I'm bored I suppose" Castiel chuckled at the thought, Dean just followed him and smiled, Castiel turned around but kept walking, "How about you Dean? You do any kind of art?" he asked smiling widely, The answer he got from Dean was surprising, "Hell yeah I do, I love it, it relaxes me when I'm stressed and stuff, plus, it gets my dad off my back about never going to get a job, I want to become an artist when I'm older" he said, looking all high and mighty. Castiel laughed, "That’s a pretty good plan, if you ask me" Dean looked surprised "Most people say that it’s a stupid plan" Dean said, his face going serious, Castiel stopped walking and looked at Dean "What would they know?" He said, suddenly feeling angry, Dean just laughed and shook his head "I dunno". After a silent moment they reached the Art Room, It was large, and messy, and it had a lot of art works on the walls and crafts on the roof, Castiel watched Dean wonder around and look at the stuff. He stopped in front of a sketch, he stood their for a while, Castiel began to get curious and walked up to the sketch, he shuddered when he noticed it was his. "Castiel Novak, that’s you, am I right?" Dean asked with a smirk, Castiel chuckled and nodded "Not my best work I guess, but hey, I bet they never knew it was even mine" Castiel said putting his bag down and sitting on top of the desk. "How would they not know its yours?" Dean came up to him and sat next to him on the desk, looking at him, looking interested. That’s it, Castiel really isn't used to all this attention, because he started to get a stutter, "I-I was n-never a very p-popular pers-son" he stuttered, looking down with embarrassment. Dean laughed a little and put his hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Well, I know it's yours and I know you're here" Dean smiled, Castiel only looked at him, smiling slightly, he felt heat rush to his face when he noticed Dean's hand was still on his shoulder. They spent almost the rest of the morning break sitting and talking about small things like what they like to draw and how they don't like their own style, pointing out their flaws. 

The Bell rang through the Art room and shocked Castiel, jumping a bit. Dean looked at him with a confused smile and Castiel only laughed nervously before jumping off the desk and grabbing his bag, looking at his time table that was in his pocket. "Maths, great." he said, sighing aloud, he hated maths, it was always so boring, he always distracted himself somehow. He looked up to find Dean doing the same, he looked up at him and smiled, Castiel looked at him confused. "You have maths, right?" he asked, still smiling, Castiel nodded and smiled, knowing where Dean was going with this. He put out his head, saying for Dean to go ahead, Dean chuckled and walked out of the room, looking over his shoulder and saying "Oh my, what a gentleman" Castiel couldn't stop the heat from rushing to his cheeks and laughed shyly "I learn from the best" he said, starting to walk to his Maths class, Dean following close behind. Once they reached the classroom, they walked in and everyone was already writing what Castiel guessed was on the board, "sorry we're late sir, we got a bit distracted" Dean said smiling, Castiel blushed again and looked up at Dean, 'does he know how bad that sounds?' he asked himself. Dean got surprised that the teacher looked at him and nodded, and said "Who's we?" Dean looked at him confused, pointing to Castiel, Castiel only shook his head and patted Dean on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it, remember?" he smiled and headed for the empty desk he calls home in the Maths room. Dean stood still for a moment, a look of sadness on his face, he took a seat next to Castiel and starting writing what was on the board, "I don't see why people wouldn't notice you" Dean said quietly, but loud enough for Castiel to hear. Castiel only shrugged "For obvious reasons, I'm a bit of a loser" he chuckled, Dean's head popped up and was looking right at Castiel, "Don't say that about yourself" he said, sadness returning to his face. Castiel looked at Dean for a moment before blushing and looking back down to his book.


End file.
